Into the Abyss
by Midnight W0lf
Summary: I've grown up with everything taken from me...your the only that's ever stayed...I love you... I suck at summaries just please read and review. It's OC/OC before Tidus and after the destruction of Zanarkand


Into the abyss

I don't own Final Fantasy or any other thing from square Enix....unfortunately

This will be a T rated story most likely if not then well whatever, enjoy

Please R&R im generally new at writing and i need tips

John_John

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran up the stairs a breaking into a sweat, I had no idea where I was running but it was better then anywhere near that thing. I turned around and it was still stalking me. Knife held high, and lantern held up.

"I am the vengeful spirit, you have been chosen to die" it said not even moving it's mouth

"You can not escape karma" it said, it's voice clear in my head. I ran and ran trying to avoid the thing that was chasing me, every time i ran faster, it just teleported closer to me. I ran until i felt like i was flying, i looked in horror at the ground under me. I fell with a loud thud, and as I turned my self around there it was in front of me. I large green creature with soul-less yellow eyes, dressed in a brown cloak. It's hood covering most of it's face. A silver knife with signs that looked like they were glowing purple.

"Now you will met the full force of Karma, Karma is never ending, you cannot escape it you foolish child" it said in a menacing voice.

"I've done nothing wrong!" i shouted

"Not yet...but you will be the one to ruin many lives kill innocents, I have come to stop you" it said

I shivered as the coolness of the cave finally settled in. Lanterns with purple flames burning brightly all across the halls. I was risen of the floor and unseeable force holding me up. I kicked and struggled, only to tire myself out, i was trapped, I was going to die...

I cried then, I didn't try to beg I had accepted my fate. The creature held up its knife the runes on the knife glowing stronger, going from a dark purple, to seething red. It started chanting in a tongue i didn't understand and raising it's knife towards the heavens. The knife glowed a bright white and it lowered it again.

"Karma...Karma...Karma" it chanted again and again, and all i could do was watch

"Xanthus, the prodigy, I will end your life but your soul will live do not worry, you shall be reincarnated" he said

I watched in horror as the knife was finally jabbed in to me. I screamed in pain, as i felt like I was burning alive, i felt like my insides were melting and in my mind i saw all the faces of the people I would harm. The creature fianlly withdrew the knife and i fell to the floor, i watched leave and my vision began to grow dark, my life fading from within me.I awoke covered in sweat the blankets thrown all over the floor. I felt like my stomach was doing knots,I got up and ran outside. i threw up outside and walked to the nearest river i put the icy water in my mouth and rinsed. I got back to my camp and covered my self up. "that's the third time this week I've had the dream..." i mumbled. I reached out and put my hand to the earth. I channeled some earth energy and commanded the earth to make figurine. I thought of the creature in my nightmare and decided to carve that. It came out an exact replica, every detail perfect. i covered up again and drifted of to a dreamless sleep. When I awoke the sun was high and all the animals were about. I gathered all my things and and observed my surroundings the area had large grassy hills and some trees. Every thing i could see was some shade of green, there were a few flowers and a stream here and there. The calm lands were a nice place to live, water abundant, and vegetation as far as the eye could see. Today was the day I became a summoner. I knew the consequences i would face. but anything to stop sin, anything to avenge my parents. I walked the the temple not far from where i was, about a miles south. I started to hum to myself to pass the time, gradually that humming turned into a full fledged song.

"Ieyui Nobomeeno Renmiri Yojuyogo" i sang,as i kept walking. I took a deep breath and sang the final verses "Hasatekanae Kutamae".

"You sing beautifully" i heard a voice behind me speak.

I turned around and saw no one. I looked around and again saw no one. I sighed and kept walking

"Damn fatigue, giving me hallucinations" i said out loud.

"Too bad i can never see you..." it said again

"Who's there?" i asked angrily

I heard no response so i decided to use the basics of geomancy i learned from my father before he died. I channeled some earth energies and took a look at through the earth. I saw no one, only some monster but that was a few miles away.

"Freaky..." i said as i shivered.

I kept walking thinking on who's voice that was. Losing track of time and my surroundings.

"I swear I heard that voice somewhere..." i thought aloud.

"Who's voice?" some one asked me.

I looked forward and saw that i had arrived at the temple, and a girl with a confused face in front of me

"Oh no one" i said quickly, hiding my embarrassment

"Are you Sir Xanthus?" she asked

"Please call me Xanthus Miss...?" i said

"Naomi" she said

"Oh ok, well miss Naomi can you direct me to the temple priest?" i asked

"Yes, we've been expecting you" she said

She turned around and led me into the temple. We passed a few priest and I managed to hear the words ronso and beaten. I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation but unfortunately my guide kept going. I caught up to her and nearly crashed into her.

I recovered and whispered "Why are we stopping?"

"The head priest through those doors Xanthus, I'm not allowed since im just a student. Please go on ahead" she said politely

"Uh...ok" i said stupidly

I walked up to the doors and knocked. I heard a raspy voice say "Come in". I opened the doors and was greeted with the scent of inscence and dust along with a dimly lit room. I scanned the room for a person and found a bony old man sitting in front of a table, books sprawled on top of it.

"Take a seat." i heard him say

I took a seat on a throw pillow and let the dust fly. I coughed a bit as the dust settled.

"So are you ready to become a full fledged summoner?" he asked

I nodded and he chuckled.

"Then you know what the consequences are right?" he asked me seriously

"yes and i fully accept them" i said

"Good. now enter the cloister, and use this" he said as he handed me a finely polished obsidian stone with a cherry blossom engraved on it.

I left the room and walked up the stairs to a single stone door. I pushed a button and the stone door slowly moved up. I walked threw to face the cloister of trials.


End file.
